Misja: RODZINKA/Rozdział 10
Rozdział 10 – ''Waterloo'' Po rozmowie z Fredem Kudłaty przez prawie trzy tygodnie bił się z myślami: zachować swoje uczucie do Velmy w sekrecie, czy może jednak powiedzieć jej prawdę? W pierwszym przypadku ryzykował, że ktoś sprzątnie mu ją sprzed nosa; w drugim – że ona sama się od niego odsunie... Wreszcie, w nieco pochmurny poranek 9 maja, podjął decyzję. Fred miał rację. Raz kozie śmierć. Pozostawało tylko pytanie, jak to zrobić. Kupić jej kwiaty? Czekoladki? Napisać list? Pogrążony w swoich myślach, nie zauważył, że już od kilku minut trzyma ten sam talerz pod strumieniem wody. Nie uszło to jednak uwadze Rose, która podbiegła do ojca i pociągnęła go za rękaw. – Tatusiu, co ci się stało? – spytała zaniepokojona. – Hm? – zdziwił się Kudłaty. Zorientowawszy się w sytuacji, zakręcił kran, odłożył talerz na suszarkę i wytarł ręce. – Nic takiego, kotku – zapewnił, przytulając córeczkę. – Nic takiego. Po prostu się zamyśliłem. – A o czym myślisz? Kudłaty zaczerwienił się. – To... trochę skomplikowane. Wyjaśnię ci to innym razem. Teraz muszę się przebrać, uczesać i trochę ogolić. – Wiesz co – dziewczynka spojrzała ojcu w oczy – chciałabym mieć mamę. – Co ty powiesz? – mężczyzna spojrzał na córkę z rozbawionym uśmiechem. – A pamiętasz Melissę? Zachowywałaś się wobec niej jak mały diabełek. – Oj, tatusiu, bo jej chodziło tylko o pieniądze. I nigdy nie była dla mnie taka miła, jak Velma. A Velma mnie przytula i daje mi całusy, i zna różne zabawne historie, i tak ślicznie się uśmiecha, i ostatnio powiedziała mi, że gdyby mogła, to chciałaby mieć taką córeczkę, jak ja, i... i, tatusiu, ona jest kochana. Kudłaty podniósł dziewczynkę w ramionach i spojrzał w jej ufne, szeroko otwarte oczy, mające ten sam orzechowy kolor, co jego własne. – Wiem o tym, królewno – odrzekł cicho. – I powiem ci coś w sekrecie: kocham ją. Rose pisnęła radośnie i przytuliła się do ojca. – A ożenisz się z nią? – spytała po chwili. – To nie takie proste. Nie wiem nawet, czy ona kocha mnie... – A nie możesz jej zapytać? – Mam to w planach... ale nie wydaje ci się, że to trochę nieładnie, kiedy dzieci mieszają się w sprawy dorosłych? – Ja tylko powiedziałam, że chciałabym mieć mamę... – dziewczynka ze smutkiem spojrzała ojcu w oczy. "Nie tylko" – pomyślał Kudłaty. Głośno powiedział zaś: – No dobrze, dobrze, nie gniewam się; ale nie zaprzątaj już sobie główki tą sprawą. I lepiej idź się ubrać, bo za pół godziny wychodzimy. x Danielowi Spencerowi większość tego dnia upłynęła na obdzwanianiu dawnych znajomych w nadziei, że dowie się czegoś więcej na temat obecnego życia matki swojego dziecka. Poszło mu jednak gorzej, niż się spodziewał. Coolsville było wprawdzie raczej małe, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do Nowego Jorku, San Francisco czy choćby Montgomery, ale nawet ci z jego znajomych, którzy w ogóle słyszeli o Velmie Dinkley, nie znali jej na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie teraz pracuje i czy wyszła za mąż. Kiepsko to wyglądało. Jak niby teraz miał ją odnaleźć i poprosić o wybaczenie i drugą szansę... albo chociaż o możliwość widywania dziecka? Zakładając, oczywiście, że je urodziła... Wtem przypomniała mu się jego dawna sąsiadka, pani Miller. Zawsze wiedziała wszystko o wszystkich; a jeśli nie, to dowiadywała się w ciągu najwyżej kilku godzin. Jej wścibstwo nieraz działało mu na nerwy, ale teraz była to jego jedyna nadzieja. x Tymczasem Kudłaty przez cały dzień układał w głowie scenariusze rozmowy z Velmą; żaden jednak nie wydawał mu się dość dobry, żeby go zrealizować. – Szefie, facet ze stolika numer dziewięć prosi o specjalność zakładu – oznajmiła Emma, zaglądając do kuchni. Kudłaty spojrzał na nią, jakby przemówiła do niego po chińsku, i zamrugał. – Że co? – spytał mało inteligentnie. – Specjalność zakładu raz – powtórzyła cierpliwie dziewczyna. – A... tak, jasne – odrzekł nieuważnie jej szef. – Henry, skocz do spiżarni po sekretny składnik, co? – Mamy go pełno w lodówce – zauważył Henry, nie bez pewnej irytacji. – Aha – Kudłaty nie wydawał się zbytnio zaskoczony. – Nie idzie z nim dzisiaj wytrzymać – szepnął Henry Emmie, gdy tylko ich pracodawca odwrócił wzrok. – Łazi jak błędny i w kółko mamrocze, że kocha szefową. Świra można dostać. – Może niedługo odważy się jej powiedzieć – pocieszała go dziewczyna. – Dobra, wracam na salę. Klienci spod piątki już kończyli, kiedy tu do was szłam. x – No proszę, Dan Spencer! Dawno cię tu nie było – stwierdziła pani Miller, niewysoka, przysadzista kobieta po sześćdziesiątce. – Ostatni raz widziałam cię chyba przy okazji tamtej awantury o dziecko, mam rację? Daniel zrobił się czerwony po cebulki włosów. Aż za dobrze pamiętał dzień, w którym zjawiła się u niego zapłakana Velma Dinkley ze swoim ojcem. Mało brakowało, by zarobił wówczas fangę w nos od swojego rozwścieczonego niedoszłego teścia. – Raczej tak – mężczyzna zaśmiał się nerwowo. – W zasadzie przyszedłem właśnie w tej sprawie. x – Ej, pobudka! – syknął Chris, mocno szturchając Rose w bok. – Co jest? – zdziwiła się dziewczynka. – Pisz coś w tym zeszycie, bo pani Graham się zorientuje, że jej nie słuchasz! – Za późno – mruknęła ponuro Jenny, zauważywszy, że wzrok nauczycielki skupiony jest na jej przyjaciołach. Ułamek sekundy później rozległ się dzwonek. – Ale mamy fuksa – odetchnął z ulgą Chris. – Chodźcie, zmywajmy się, zanim znów każe nam coś przepisywać dziesięć czy dwadzieścia razy. x Danielowi Spencerowi udało się wyrwać od pani Miller jakieś dwie godziny później. Co prawda większość czasu spędził, wysłuchując opowieści o losach bliższej i dalszej rodziny swojej dawnej sąsiadki (pod tym względem niewiele się zmieniło), ale jednak udało mu się wyłapać kilka istotnych informacji na temat Velmy Dinkley. Prawie dziesięć lat temu urodziła syna; mieszkała z nim w jednym z bloków w okolicy parku. Nie miała męża i z nikim się nie spotykała. Pracowała w jakiejś niedużej restauracyjce, istniejącej od niespełna pół roku. Więc może nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. x – Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje? – spytał Chris w czasie dużej przerwy. – Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – przyznała Rose. – Zawsze słuchasz tej starej nudziary, a dziś odpłynęłaś – wtrąciła się Jenny. – Stało się coś? – Myślałam o moim tacie. Martwię się o niego. Rano powiedział mi, że kocha Velmę... – To chyba dobrze. Przecież ją lubisz – zauważył Chris. – I dlatego się martwię. Chciałabym, żeby mój tatuś się z nią ożenił, ale on nie wie, czy ona go kocha, i chyba boi się ją zapytać, i... i nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić. Chcę, żeby był wesoły, jak kiedyś. – Śmieszne – odezwał się ktoś za plecami całej trójki. Jak się okazało, był to Marty. – Moja mama też powiedziała ostatnio, że wolała, kiedy Kudłaty się śmiał i żartował. I szczerze mówiąc, ja też. – Chyba wszyscy woleliśmy – podsumowała cicho Jenny. – No, to trzeba coś zrobić, żeby znów był wesoły – stwierdził Chris. – Tyle to my też wiemy – odparował Marty. – Ktoś ma jakiś plan? Pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. x Tego wieczora Daniel krążył po swoim pokoju hotelowym, próbując zdecydować, co ma teraz robić. Rozpytywanie o Velmę Dinkley w KAŻDEJ restauracji było wykluczone; miał tylko kilka dni urlopu. U jej rodziców nie miał się co pokazywać – jego niedoszły teść dał mu to do zrozumienia aż nazbyt wyraźnie. Co do odnalezienia swego syna w tłumie dzieciaków z tutejszej podstawówki również nie miał złudzeń. A zresztą – co miałby mu powiedzieć, gdyby nawet go spotkał? Rozmyślania przerwało mu dzwonienie komórki. Ciekawe. Kto mógłby do niego dzwonić o tej porze? Mężczyzna podszedł do stolika, na którym leżał telefon, i zerknął na wyświetlacz. Pani Miller. Oby miała dla niego dobre wieści. x Nazajutrz, około pierwszej po południu, do restauracji "Tajemniczej" wkroczył przystojny, dobrze zbudowany, choć niezbyt wysoki, mniej więcej trzydziestoletni, czarnowłosy mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji. Ubrany był w elegancki, granatowy uniform ze złotymi guzikami, a w dłoniach trzymał wielki bukiet różnobarwnych kwiatów. – Przepraszam – powiedział, zatrzymując Emmę, przechodzącą obok niego z tacą pełną smakołyków – czy mam do czynienia z panną Velmą Dinkley? Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Szefowa zaraz przyjdzie – odrzekła krótko, po czym pomaszerowała w stronę czekających na nią klientów. Rzeczywiście – Velma zjawiła się kilka minut później. – Pan do mnie? – spytała, uważnie lustrując mężczyznę wzrokiem. – Tylko pod warunkiem, że mam przyjemność z Velmą Dinkley – odrzekł on, uśmiechając się czarująco i puszczając do niej oko. – Tak, to ja – potwierdziła kobieta, udając, że nie zauważyła próby flirtu (niezbyt oryginalnej, o ile się orientowała). – W takim razie to dla pani – oznajmił mężczyzna, wręczając jej kwiaty. Velma spojrzała na niego z jawną nieufnością. – Nie no, to nie ode mnie – zastrzegł on. – Owszem, jest pani ładna, ale niezupełnie w moim typie – dodał po chwili z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Więc może chociaż wie pan, kto przysłał te kwiaty? – Przykro mi, ale nie; jestem tylko kurierem. I jeśli mam być szczery, to powinienem już iść. – Ach, tak – odrzekła cicho Velma. W głębi serca była trochę rozczarowana; liczyła bowiem na to, że w końcu pozna tożsamość swojego wielbiciela. – Cóż, tak czy owak bardzo panu dziękuję. x Od chwili, gdy Velma dostała kwiaty, aż do końca dnia Kudłatego niemal dosłownie skręcało z zazdrości i niepokoju. Kim był ten jej tajemniczy wielbiciel? I czy to w ogóle był jeden człowiek? Zaczynał żałować, że wcześniej nie zdobył się na odwagę, żeby powiedzieć jej, co naprawdę do niej czuje. Oczywiście, było już za późno, żeby to zrobić. Velma na pewno by go wyśmiała, gdyby teraz ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki, wyskoczył z wyznaniem miłosnym. Dlaczego, do licha, musiał być takim przeklętym tchórzem? I dlaczego to musiało na każdym kroku komplikować mu życie? x Szczerze mówiąc, Velma nie była pewna, co powinna zrobić. Od chwili, gdy znalazła przy kwiatach bilecik z numerem telefonu i inicjałami DS, wahała się, czy zadzwonić, czy też nie. Z jednej strony, te dwie literki natychmiast przypomniały jej człowieka, który kiedyś bardzo ją skrzywdził; z drugiej zaś miała świadomość, że skoro ten człowiek (o ile to faktycznie był on) zadał sobie tyle trudu, by ją odnaleźć, to zignorowanie go byłoby po prostu nietaktem. A zatem – zadzwoniła. x Wieczorem, kiedy w restauracji nie było już nikogo prócz dwojga właścicieli, Kudłaty relaksował się przy pomocy kubka gorącej czekolady i sporego kawałka ciasta owocowego. Velma natomiast w pewnej chwili podniosła wzrok znad swoich rachunków i spytała nieśmiało: – Kudłaty... mogę cię prosić o przysługę? Jej przyjaciel uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dla ciebie wszystko, Vel. Jedną chwilę – czy to jej się zdawało, czy on naprawdę się zarumienił? I czyżby te jego cudowne, złociście orzechowe oczy rzeczywiście patrzyły na nią z czułością? A może nawet... z miłością? "Jesteś żałosna, Velmo Dinkley" – skarciła się w myślach. – "Żałosna i śmieszna. Przyjmij wreszcie do wiadomości, że on nigdy nie będzie twój, choćbyś nawet stawała na głowie. Kto by zechciał taką brzydulę, jak ty? Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy masz dziecko...?" – Haal-loo! Ziemia do Velmy! – usłyszała nagle w pobliżu prawego ucha. Zamrugawszy kilkukrotnie, zorientowała się, że Kudłaty klęczy obok niej i macha ręką tuż przed jej nosem. Był tak blisko, że gdyby tylko lekko się obróciła, mogłaby go nawet pocałować... ale nie zrobiła tego. Lęk, że mogłaby utracić jego przyjaźń i jego samego – być może nawet definitywnie – okazał się silniejszy. – Vel? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał cicho Kudłaty, delikatnie obracając ją ku sobie i opierając się czołem o jej czoło, żeby móc spojrzeć jej głęboko w oczy. Teraz naprawdę wystarczyło niewiele, żeby go pocałować. Velma już się do tego przymierzała, kiedy ogarnęła ją kolejna fala strachu i zwątpienia. Zrobiła zatem jedyną rzecz, która w jej sytuacji miała choć trochę sensu. Zakryła twarz dłońmi i rozpłakała się na cały głos. x Kudłaty nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Najpierw Velma powiedziała, że chce go poprosić o przysługę, potem na prawie minutę przestała kontaktować z rzeczywistością, a w końcu bez słowa wyjaśnienia wybuchnęła płaczem. O co tu, do jasnej anielki, chodziło? Nagle przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. A jeśli ona rzeczywiście była ciężko chora i nie wiedziała, jak mu to powiedzieć? Albo co gorsza, bała się jego reakcji? – Vel? – zagadnął, ostrożnie ściągając ją na swój podołek. Velma natychmiast mocno objęła go ramionami i ukryła twarz w jego koszuli. – Vel, co ci jest? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – B-boję się – usłyszał, gdy płacz ucichł. – Chcesz o tym pogadać? – Już wiem, od kogo są te kwiaty – powiedziała Velma. Zaraz – ona chyba zaczęła mówić od rzeczy. Kudłaty musiał się nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby spojrzeć jej w twarz. Dziwne. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby miała gorączkę... – Nic nie rozumiem – przyznał po dłuższej chwili. – Co ma strach do kwiatów? – Wiem, kto je przysłał – odrzekła cicho Velma. – Umówiłam się z nim na jutrzejszy wieczór. Kudłaty poczuł się, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę. No to już po ptakach. A mógł od razu skorzystać z rady Freda... – I nie cieszysz się? – spytał, czując ucisk w gardle. Velma bez słowa potrząsnęła głową. – Czemu? Odkryłaś, że to kryminalista czy jak? – Gorzej – jęknęła Velma. – To ktoś, kogo miałam nadzieję już nigdy nie zobaczyć na oczy, a... a teraz... dałam mu się podejść jak... jak dziecko... ZNOWU! – Ojciec Marty'ego? – domyślił się Kudłaty. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, był płacz. x – Dziwne – stwierdził Fred. – Jak mnie o tym mówiła, to nie ryczała. – Przy mnie też była dość spokojna – wtrącił Joe. – Jesteś pewien, że nie miała innego powodu do płaczu? – Absolutnie – Kudłaty pokiwał głową. – Przecież już wam mówiłem, że nigdy w życiu bym jej nie skrzywdził. Fred i Joe ukradkiem wymienili spojrzenia, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie należałoby w końcu powiedzieć mu prawdy. Po dłuższej chwili Fred potrząsnął przecząco głową. – Daphne by nas zabiła – mruknął, nachylając się ku Joemu. x – Dzięki, że jesteście, chłopcy – powiedziała Velma następnego wieczora, stawiając na stole cztery kawy: dla siebie, Kudłatego, Freda i Joego. – Szczerze mówiąc, okropnie się boję. – Nie masz powodu – zapewnił ją jej szwagier, ściskając jej ramię. – Jeśli ten facet spróbuje cię tknąć albo zmanipulować... – To będzie miał z nami do czynienia – dokończył Fred, naprężając mięśnie i zaciskając pięści. Kudłaty nie powiedział nic; zmarszczył tylko brwi i zazgrzytał zębami. Ku zaskoczeniu samej Velmy, właśnie ta reakcja dodała jej najwięcej otuchy; ale gdy się nad tym zastanowiła, przestała się dziwić. Fred i Joe byli z nią zżyci jak z rodzoną siostrą, więc naturalnie mieli wobec niej silny instynkt opiekuńczy (choć Fred czasem przeginał) – ale Kudłaty? Kudłaty był jej dawnym przyjacielem, którego darzyła nieodwzajemnioną miłością, i od którego była odizolowana przez dziesięć lat. On miał najmniej powodów, żeby wchodzić w rolę jej obrońcy – a jednak dokładnie to w tej chwili robił. Rozmarzona Velma westchnęła cicho. I jak tu było nie kochać takiego faceta? Szkoda tylko, że bez wzajemności... x Kiedy Velma westchnęła z rozmarzeniem, Kudłaty odruchowo spojrzał w kierunku, w którym patrzyła – i ujrzał stojącego w drzwiach dość wysokiego (i całkiem przystojnego, o ile się znał na męskiej urodzie), czarnowłosego faceta. Jeśli TO miał być jego rywal, to sprawa wyglądała fatalnie. – To on? – spytał półgłosem, w głębi duszy licząc, że usłyszy "nie". – C-co? – Velma zamrugała i lekko potrząsnęła głową. Tymczasem Fred, nie zważając na jakiekolwiek konwenanse, szybko podszedł do przybysza. – Daniel Spencer? – spytał tonem domagającym się natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. – Owszem – odrzekł tamten, lekko unosząc jedną brew. – A... Nie dokończył; uniemożliwiła mu to pięść Freda, która z wielką siłą zderzyła się z jego nosem. – FRED! – wrzasnęła Velma, otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku. – Co ty wyprawiasz?! – Wyrównuję rachunki; czekałem na to ponad dziesięć lat – wyjaśnił Fred z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. x – Ja nie mogę... – jęknęła Daphne tego samego wieczoru, zasłaniając oczy dłonią. – Po co to zrobiłeś? – Należało mu się po tym, jak potraktował Vel – bronił się Fred. – Nawet jeśli, to nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktokolwiek cię prosił o rozwalenie mu nosa! – młoda pani Jones nie zamierzała dać za wygraną. – Poza tym on nie zagrażał Velmie! Był jeden, a was trzech! – Dwóch. – Chyba umiem liczyć; ty, Joe i Kudłaty to trzech facetów. – Kudłaty dość szybko się zmył, kiedy ten cały Daniel powiedział, że chciałby "naprawić stare błędy" i ożenić się z Velmą. "Houston, mamy problem" – pomyślała zaniepokojona Daphne. – Moim zdaniem nasz Kudłaty całkiem zwyczajnie się zakochał – ciągnął Fred, nie zauważywszy krótkiej zmiany wyrazu twarzy swojej żony. Kobieta prychnęła z irytacją. – Błagam... Dopiero teraz to zauważyłeś? Toż on już od paru miesięcy wodzi za nią maślanymi oczami. Słowo daję, aż mnie korci, żeby powiedzieć mu, co o tym wszystkim myślę. Jej mąż spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. – Chyba nie powinniśmy się w to mieszać, jeśli nikt nas nie prosi – powiedział po chwili. – I to mówi facet, który ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki postanowił skonfrontować Kudłatego z rzeczywistością – odgryzła się Daphne. Fred przewrócił oczami. – Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Tak, wiem... ale krew mnie zalewa, kiedy widzę, co wyprawia ten fajtłapa. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będziemy mieli powtórkę sprzed jedenastu lat, tyle że z odwróconymi rolami... chociaż nie, Velma też wtedy nie byłaby szczęśliwa. x Następnego popołudnia Marty doznał największego szoku w całym swoim krótkim życiu. Przed szkołą, oprócz jego mamy, stał jakiś wysoki, czarnowłosy facet. – Skarbie – mama wzięła głęboki oddech – przedstawiam ci twojego ojca. – Cześć, synu – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieco niepewnie. – Miło cię poznać. Chłopiec milczał, uważnie obserwując tego tak podobnego do niego, tak blisko z nim spokrewnionego, a zarazem zupełnie mu obcego człowieka. Nigdy dotąd tak naprawdę nie zastanawiał się, kiedy, gdzie i czy w ogóle chciałby spotkać swego ojca – który przecież zostawił jego mamę samą sobie – ale na pewno nie spodziewał się, że pewnego dnia zobaczy go pod szkołą w towarzystwie mamy, jakby byli normalną rodziną... – Marty – powiedziała cicho Velma, poważnie spoglądając synkowi w oczy – wiem, że to może być dla ciebie dziwne i trudne, bo widzisz go pierwszy raz w życiu, ale to jednak twój ojciec; więc proszę, przynajmniej się z nim przywitaj. Chłopiec naburmuszył się, ale nie odpyskował, choć miał na to ochotę. – Martin jestem – burknął, krótko ściskając końce palców ojca i patrząc na niego spode łba. x Daphne, czekająca na Chrisa, przyglądała się całej tej scence z lekkim niepokojem. Jasne, Marty póki co traktował swojego ojca dość chłodno – ale skąd mogła mieć pewność, że to się nie zmieni? I przede wszystkim: co jeśli Velma wybierze Daniela zamiast tego króla cykorów, Kudłatego? Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby cały jej misterny plan legł w gruzach tylko dlatego, że niejaki pan Spencer nagle przypomniał sobie o byłej dziewczynie i dziecku, z którym ją zostawił. Nie ulegało wątpliwości: przyszedł czas, by Daphne-swatka Jones wzięła sprawy we własne ręce. x – Norville, musimy porozmawiać. Kudłaty zamrugał. Na jego werandzie stała Daphne. Jej poważna, prawie surowa mina napełniała go niepokojem. O co, u licha, chodziło tej kobiecie? Przecież niczego nie przeskrobał! – Wpuścisz mnie wreszcie, czy będziemy tak stać do jutra i gapić się na siebie? – spytała Daphne po dłuższej chwili; w jej głosie zabrzmiała nuta irytacji. Kudłaty zaczerwienił się. – Sorki – mruknął, cofając się nieco. – Co cię sprowadza? – Ciocia Daphne! – pisnął radośnie cienki głos, zanim Daphne zdążyła powiedzieć choć słowo; chwilę później do kobiety przytuliła się Rose. – A gdzie wujek Fred? I Chris? I Jerry? Daphne odczepiła ją od siebie z niejakim trudem. – Przyszłam sama, kochanie. Mam bardzo ważną sprawę do omówienia z twoim tatą. To powiedziawszy, wepchnęła Kudłatego do salonu i zamknęła drzwi; przedtem jednak obróciła się na chwilę i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do dziewczynki. x Bez względu na to, ile miał lat – dziesięć, trzynaście czy ponad trzydzieści – Kudłaty czuł się nieswojo pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu Daphne. Zawsze wtedy miał wrażenie, że lada chwila zostanie o coś ochrzaniony, nawet jeśli akurat nie wpakował siebie ani nikogo innego w żadne kłopoty. – Norville – zaczęła Daphne głosem tak poważnym, jak nigdy wcześniej – czy ty naprawdę chcesz być nieszczęśliwy do końca życia? – Że co? – Kudłaty nic z tego nie rozumiał. Naprawdę, czego ta kobieta od niego chciała? – Nie udawaj głupiego, Norville. WIEM, że się zakochałeś w Velmie; prawie wszyscy już to zauważyli. – Velma też? Daphne prychnęła z irytacją. – Mówisz, jakbyś jej nie znał. Jest świetna z matmy i logiki, ale gdyby sprawy sercowe były w szkolnym programie nauczania, to wątpię, czy wypuściliby ją z podstawówki. Za to wszyscy inni już wiedzą: Fred, Madelyn, Joe, państwo Dinkleyowie, Scooby... nawet dzieci chyba zaczęły coś podejrzewać. – Nie, nie zaczęły. – Co proszę? – Rose wiedziała od kilku dni; pewnie powiedziała reszcie. – Mniejsza z tym. Kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć Velmie? Kudłaty zasępił się. – Chyba nigdy. – Wybacz, że będę ciut nieprzyjemna, ale... CZYŚ TY ZDURNIAŁ?! – O co ci chodzi? – Zachowujesz się prawie dokładnie tak samo, jak Velma jedenaście lat temu! Myślisz, że jej to wyszło na zdrowie?! – A ty widziałaś tego całego Daniela?! – zdenerwował się Kudłaty. – Przecież ja nie mam z nim żadnych szans! W dodatku to on jest biologicznym ojcem Marty'ego, nie ja! – I przez te wszystkie lata nie interesował się losem Velmy ani swojego dziecka. Naprawdę myślisz, że Marty nie wolałby, żeby Velma wyszła za ciebie, zamiast za praktycznie obcego człowieka? – Dobra, załóżmy, że masz rację co do Marty'ego; ale co z Velmą? Przecież ona mnie nie kocha! – Skąd ta pewność? – Bo mi to powiedziała tamtego dnia, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w parku! Daphne jęknęła. – O, na litość... To było ponad pół roku temu. Tamtego dnia ty też jej nie kochałeś; a teraz owszem. – Myślisz, że ona też się mogła we mnie zakochać? – spytał z nadzieją Kudłaty. – Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Musisz z nią porozmawiać; im wcześniej, tym lepiej. x Trzy dni po pierwszym od ponad dziesięciu lat spotkaniem z Danielem Spencerem, w sobotnie popołudnie 14 maja, korzystając z faktu, że Madelyn i Joe zabrali Marty'ego i spółkę do kina, Velma stała na ganku domu swoich rodziców – i usiłowała zebrać się na odwagę, żeby zapukać do drzwi. Decyzja, którą musiała podjąć w ciągu najbliższych dni, miała zaważyć na całym dalszym życiu jej i Marty'ego; dlatego też postanowiła poprosić o radę kogoś bardziej doświadczonego. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że trochę się bała. "Raz kozie śmierć" – pomyślała i zapukała. Około minuty później drzwi otworzyły się. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu, kobieta ujrzała swojego ojca. – Miło cię widzieć, skarbie – pan Dinkley uśmiechnął się i uściskał córkę. – Cześć, tato – wymamrotała Velma, wtulając twarz w jego koszulę. – Jest mama? Muszę z nią porozmawiać. – A ja, niestety, muszę cię rozczarować. Mama dopiero co wyszła do przyjaciółki. Ale może ja będę w stanie ci pomóc? Warto było spróbować. Velma skinęła głową i pozwoliła się zaprowadzić do jednego ze swoich ulubionych miejsc – ojcowego warsztatu, pełnego różnych projektów, narzędzi, chemikaliów, popsutych urządzeń czekających na naprawę i mniej lub bardziej udanych wynalazków taty. Właśnie tam, siedząc na kulawym stołku, na którym i ona, i Madelyn, uwielbiały się huśtać jako dzieci, opowiedziała ojcu o swoich rozterkach związanych z Kudłatym i Danielem... no dobra, głównie z Kudłatym. – Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje – wyznała na zakończenie. – Czuję się tak, jakbym znów się w nim zakochała, ale to przecież niemożliwe. Nie da się dwa razy wejść do tej samej rzeki, prawda? Jej ojciec, do tej pory milczący, uśmiechnął się i lekko potrząsnął głową. – Niezupełnie. Jak zapewne wiesz, rzeka to płynąca woda, która zmienia swoje koryto i jego okolice, a jednak ciągle nosi tę samą nazwę. Z miłością jest podobnie. – Próbujesz mi coś zasugerować? – Dobrze się zastanów, zanim powiesz lub zrobisz coś, czego później będziesz żałować. Oczywiście, decyzja należy do ciebie, ale uważam, że serce i rozum powinny się uzupełniać, a nie zwalczać. – To... zbytecznie zagadkowe. – I to mówi najlepsza ze znanych mi detektywów? – Po pierwsze, już się w to nie bawię; po drugie, znasz innych detektywów oprócz naszej paczki? – Być może – pan Dinkley mrugnął do córki. – A wracając do twoich zmartwień: wiesz, że jestem, i zawsze byłem, dumny z twojego intelektu, prawda? Velma zarumieniła się i skinęła głową. Nieczęsto słyszała te słowa, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że tata zawsze lubił opowiadać krewnym i znajomym o jej osiągnięciach. – Uwierz mi jednak, że o wiele bardziej niż wszystkie nagrody, które zdobyłaś, cieszyły mnie chwile, w których pokazywałaś swoje piękne serce. Nigdy nic nie straciłaś, idąc za jego głosem, i sądzę, że teraz też powinnaś go posłuchać. Velma uśmiechnęła się. – Dzięki, tato. Myślę, że już wiem, co zrobić. x Kudłaty wziął głęboki oddech. Czekało go najprawdopodobniej najtrudniejsze zadanie w całym jego dotychczasowym życiu: wytłumaczenie Rose, dlaczego Velma nie zostanie jej nową mamą. Sprawę komplikował fakt, że przy rozmowie miała być obecna również trójka pozostałych dzieci. A nawiasem mówiąc, nie byłoby tego pasztetu, gdyby nie Marty, który nie wytrzymał i spytał, kiedy wreszcie Kudłaty ożeni się z jego mamą. – Słuchajcie, smyki – powiedział poważnie Kudłaty – podobno już wiecie, że kocham Velmę, tak? Dzieci pokiwały głowami. – Musicie jednak zrozumieć, że nie mogę się z nią ożenić. – CO?! – krzyknęli równocześnie Marty i Rose; Jenny i Chris ograniczyli się do zawiedzionego jęku. – Zrozumcie: Velma powinna wyjść za tatę Marty'ego... – Mój OJCIEC nie jest moim tatą – oznajmił twardo Marty. – Tata to ktoś, kto kocha i się troszczy; a mój ojciec potrafił tylko uciec. Wolę, żebyś to TY był moim tatą, Kudłaty. x Następnego wieczora Kudłaty właśnie wybierał się do pokoju córki, żeby przeczytać jej bajkę na dobranoc, gdy wtem usłyszał, że ktoś dobija się do drzwi. Otworzywszy, ujrzał swego rywala. – Dobry wieczór, panie Rogers – powiedział po prostu Daniel. – Możemy porozmawiać? Kudłaty, nie rozumiejąc z tego nic a nic, skinął głową i cofnął się nieco. – Zapraszam – dodał cicho, wskazując swemu niespodziewanemu gościowi drogę do salonu. – Przyszedłem w sprawie Velmy – oznajmił Daniel po dłuższej chwili. – Musimy powiedzieć sobie uczciwie: obaj chcemy się z nią ożenić i obaj pragniemy, żeby była szczęśliwa. Mam rację? – Absolutną. – Ale tylko jeden z nas ma jakąkolwiek szansę zostać jej mężem. Ten drugi musi się usunąć. – To też prawda. – Czy zatem mogę mieć do pana wielką prośbę? Ze względu na Velmę? – Dla niej jestem gotowy na wszystko – prawie wyszeptał Kudłaty. Coraz mniej podobał mu się kierunek, w jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa. Daniel położył ręce na jego ramionach i poważnie spojrzał mu w oczy. – Proszę się nią dobrze opiekować. Kudłaty miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. – C-co takiego? – wyjąkał po dłuższej chwili. – Przez długie lata byłem kobieciarzem. Nie jestem z tego szczególnie dumny, ale przynajmniej umiem rozpoznać, kiedy sprawa jest beznadziejna – wyjaśnił Daniel, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Velma jest wyjątkowa... a ja straciłem u niej wszelkie szanse przez własną głupotę. Niech pan nie popełni mojego błędu. Kudłatemu nagle zrobiło się go żal. – Norville jestem – powiedział, wyciągając rękę. – Po prostu Norville. – Daniel – odrzekł tamten, mocno ściskając jego dłoń. – Słuchaj... wiem, że nie będzie łatwo przekonać jego i Velmę, ale... myślisz, że mógłbym od czasu do czasu wpaść, żeby zobaczyć się z Martym? – Pogadam z nimi – obiecał Kudłaty. x Droga Velmo, Na wstępie powiem wprost: kocham Cię. Wiem, że trudno Ci w to uwierzyć – na mnie też ta świadomość spadła jak grom z jasnego nieba – ale to fakt. Gwoli ścisłości: mimo że znamy się od dzieciństwa i zawsze bardzo Cię lubiłem, to nie kochałem Cię ani przed moim ślubem z Mary Jane, ani jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, gdy wpadliśmy na siebie w parku. Zresztą przez długie lata byłem przekonany, że już nigdy więcej się nie zakocham, bo przecież nie ma drugiej takiej kobiety jak Mary... A jednak – nie wiem, kiedy, jak ani dlaczego – zawładnęłaś moim sercem do tego stopnia, że już nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez Ciebie. Zapewne zastanawiasz się, czemu dotąd nie powiedziałem Ci o tym osobiście. Prawda jest taka, że zawsze, gdy zamierzałem to zrobić, oblatywał mnie strach i nie byłem w stanie nic wydusić. To moje wyznanie musi Ci się wydawać żałosne, ale nie potrafię już dłużej tego wszystkiego trzymać w sekrecie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie pomyślisz, że jestem nienormalny czy coś takiego... Lepiej już skończę, zanim zupełnie się zbłaźnię. Twój na zawsze Norville. x Od chwili, gdy pierwszy raz przeczytała ten list, Velma ledwie mogła uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. Kudłaty ją kochał; kochał! Och, to było jak spełnienie jej najpiękniejszych snów! Zaraz – a jeśli to rzeczywiście był tylko piękny sen? Albo, co gorsza, okrutny żart ze strony kogoś, kto jej nie lubił? W samym Coolsville znalazłoby się kilka osób zdolnych do czegoś takiego... Musiała to czym prędzej wyjaśnić. I nawet już wiedziała, kiedy. x Następnego popołudnia, 17 maja, Kudłaty długo nie mógł się zdecydować, który krawat założyć. Wprawdzie razem z Rose i Scoobym wybierał się tylko na urodziny Jenny – ale miała tam być również Velma. Czuł, że porządnie mu się oberwie za list miłosny, który jej podrzucił zeszłego wieczora – myśląc o bzdurach, jakie tam nawypisywał, miał ochotę wyć z rozpaczy – więc skoro już zrobił z siebie kompletnego kretyna, to chciał przynajmniej wyglądać przyzwoicie... – Tatusiu? – odezwał się cienki głosik od strony drzwi. Kudłaty nie musiał odrywać wzroku od swoich krawatów, żeby wiedzieć, że obserwuje go jego córeczka (bo niby kto inny mógłby go nazywać "tatusiem"?); a mimo to odwrócił się. – Tak, słonko? – spytał z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Wiem, że nie chciałeś, żebym się wtrącała, ale pomyślałam... a Scooby się ze mną zgodził... że skoro chcesz dzisiaj porozmawiać z Velmą, to chyba powinieneś wziąć to – z tymi słowy dziewczynka wręczyła ojcu nieduże pudełeczko z pierścionkiem, który kupił kilka dni temu. Kudłaty uśmiechnął się, przytulił Rose i pocałował ją w czoło. – Dzięki, skarbie. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił bez waszej dwójki. x Velma wyglądała ślicznie, zwłaszcza w oczach zakochanego Kudłatego. Lekki makijaż podkreślał jej ciemne, czułe oczy i delikatne usta, a czarna sukienka (ta sama, co tamtego wieczora, gdy przypadkiem spotkali się w restauracji) i naszyjnik, który dostała od niego na Boże Narodzenie, stanowiły połączenie eleganckie, lecz nie ekstrawaganckie – dokładnie takie, jaka była sama Velma. Przez pewien czas oboje milczeli. W końcu Velma podała Kudłatemu jakąś kartkę. – To naprawdę ty to napisałeś? – spytała cicho. Kudłaty zerknął na papier – i natychmiast zrobiło mu się gorąco. Trzymał w dłoni własny list. – Tak – powiedział krótko, spuszczając głowę. – Strasznie cię za to przepraszam, ale już naprawdę nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać. – Norville, spójrz na mnie – zażądała Velma dziwnie surowym głosem. – Chcę... MUSZĘ wiedzieć jedno – dodała, gdy ich oczy wreszcie się spotkały. – To, co napisałeś... ty naprawdę tak czujesz? Kudłaty skinął głową. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że to niczego nie zmieni między nami. – Żartujesz? To zmienia WSZYSTKO. Waterloo, książę Wellington. – Tego się właśnie obawiałem – jęknął mężczyzna. – Przepraszam, że zawracałem ci głowę tym listem... – Och, Kudłaty... – zachichotała Velma – nie obraź się, ale chyba przyda ci się mała powtórka z historii. Czym zasłynęła bitwa pod Waterloo? – Ostateczną porażką Napoleona. Proste. – A książę Wellington, jako Anglik, był...? – Jednym ze zwycięzców, jak sądzę. Do czego zmierzasz? – Najprościej mówiąc, wygrałeś. Kocham cię. Długo się przed tym broniłam, ale teraz już nie mam wyboru: poddaję się – to powiedziawszy, kobieta wspięła się na palce i pocałowała mężczyznę w usta. Nie namyślając się długo, Kudłaty objął ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Jej wargi były tak miękkie i ciepłe, jak się tego spodziewał, i szczerze mówiąc, wcale nie miał zamiaru przerywać tego pocałunku... – Błee! Ej, dajcie już spokój! – odezwał się nagle wyraźnie zdegustowany głos. – Rety! – Kurczę! Obejrzawszy się, Velma i Kudłaty ujrzeli Marty'ego. – Nie możecie się całować gdzieś, gdzie mnie nie ma? – chłopiec miał minę, jakby właśnie zjadł coś wybitnie kwaśnego. – Kurczę, sorki, mały – mruknął zakłopotany Kudłaty. – Kurczę, nie wiedzieliśmy, że tu, kurczę, jesteś... Velma natomiast zachichotała. – Kudłaty, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie powiedziałeś "kurczę", i to aż cztery razy? Kudłaty zamrugał. – Kurczę! Wiesz, że masz rację? – Ciociu! – zawołała Jenny, wpadając jak bomba do pokoju. – No, gdzie ty się podziewasz? Obiecałaś, że... – urwała, zauważywszy ciągle przytulonych do siebie Velmę i Kudłatego. Jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a usta rozciągnęły się w gigantycznym uśmiechu. – MAMO! BABCIU! DZIADZIU! CIOCIA VELMA MA CHŁOPAKA! – wrzasnęła radośnie, wybiegając z pokoju. Kudłaty i Velma równocześnie spiekli raka, po czym rozsunęli się na jakieś pół metra. Nadal jednak trzymali się za ręce. W końcu Marty nie wytrzymał. – Jesteście gorsi niż ciocia Daphne i wujek Fred – stwierdził. – Idę rozwalić paru kosmitów na komórce wujka Joego, zanim puszczę pawia – dodał i czym prędzej się ulotnił. Przez chwilę było cicho. – To... na czym stanęło? – spytała w końcu Velma. – Pozwól, że ci przypomnę, kochanie – Kudłaty przyciągnął ją nieco bliżej, nachylił się i pocałował ją w usta. – Iiiii! – rozległ się nagle radosny pisk. Kudłaty i Velma wrzasnęli, instynktownie mocno przywarli do siebie nawzajem i spojrzeli w stronę drzwi. – Daphne! – zawołała oburzona Velma. – Co ty wyprawiasz? O mało nie dostałam zawału serca! – Ja zresztą też! – wtrącił się Kudłaty. Daphne wydawała się ich nie słyszeć. – Velma i Kudłaty, zakochana para...! – zaśpiewała radośnie. – Och, wiedziałam, wiedziałam, WIEDZIAŁAM! – pisnęła i pobiegła w głąb domu. – Niby co ona wiedziała? – zdziwił się Kudłaty. Velma wzruszyła ramionami. – Mnie nie pytaj. Nigdy do końca nie rozumiałam jej toku myślenia. A teraz, zanim ktoś jeszcze zdąży wszystko zepsuć... – to powiedziawszy, zarzuciła ramiona na szyję Kudłatego i ponownie go pocałowała. – Velmo? – odezwał się Kudłaty po dłuższej chwili. Nie chciał przerywać tego pocałunku, ale musiał zadać ukochanej bardzo ważne pytanie. – Tak? Nie było już odwrotu. Mężczyzna upadł na kolana, wydobył z kieszeni pudełeczko z pierścionkiem i spojrzał kobiecie w oczy. – Wyjdziesz za mnie? – spytał nieco drżącym głosem. x Velma przez pewien czas milczała; to wszystko działo się tak szybko. Zaledwie wczoraj Kudłaty podrzucił jej list z wyznaniem miłosnym, a dziś już jej się oświadczał? – Ty... ty mówisz serio? – prawie wyszeptała. – Absolutnie – Kudłaty skinął głową. – Czy potrzebujesz czasu do namysłu? – N-nie... Zaskoczyłeś mnie tylko... – Więc zostaniesz moją żoną? Velma na chwilę zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Tak – odrzekła głośno i wyraźnie. x Zaledwie Velma pochwaliła się przed wszystkimi pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, pan Dinkley lekko klepnął Kudłatego w ramię. – Pozwól na słówko – powiedział półgłosem, dyskretnie odciągając swojego przyszłego zięcia na stronę. Mimo że obiektywnie nie miał żadnych powodów do obaw – ostatecznie rodziców Velmy znał nie od dziś i wiedział, że go lubią – Kudłaty poczuł się niepewnie. – Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Powinienem był najpierw poprosić pana o zgodę? Pan Dinkley z uśmiechem potrząsnął głową. – Nie, choć byłby to miły gest z twojej strony. Chcę ci tylko podziękować. – Podziękować? Mnie? Niby za co? – Velma promienieje jak nigdy dotąd; i to twoja zasługa. Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, co czuje ojciec na widok szczęścia na twarzy dziecka? Kątem oka Kudłaty zauważył Rose, z całych sił tulącą się do Velmy – i uśmiechnął się. – Nie, nie musi pan – odrzekł cicho. – Doskonale pana rozumiem. – W takim razie witaj w rodzinie, mój drogi chłopcze – starszy z mężczyzn mocno uściskał młodszego. – I proszę, mów mi "tato". x – Ty, ty, właśnie ty będziesz moją mamą... – podśpiewywała Rose, tańcząc radośnie wokół Velmy. – Tak właściwie – stropiła się Velma – kiedy twój tata i ja weźmiemy ślub, zostanę twoją MACOCHĄ. Oczywiście, zdaję sobie sprawę, że macochy na ogół nie cieszą się dobrą opinią... Nie wiem wprawdzie, jakie jest twoje zdanie na ten temat, ale... – Kochasz mnie? – przerwała jej Rose. – Tak – odrzekła Velma. – Bardzo. Usłyszawszy to, Rose z całych sił objęła ją w pasie. – Ja ciebie też... mamo – szepnęła. Velma, nie mówiąc już ani słowa, uśmiechnęła się, przytuliła dziewczynkę i pocałowała ją w czoło. ---- ← Rozdział 9 • Rozdział 11 → Kategoria:Rozdziały